Townville
Townville is the first city in PetersCorporal's fangame. It's a huge city divided in six districts, with eleven cases to investigate each. So far, the districts published are: Countryside, Commercial Area, Downtown, Residential Zone, Cultural Center. Districts The city of Townville contains 6 different districts: |-| Countryside = The Countryside is the first district to investigate. It's a district which is mainly inhabitated by farmers and wealthy agronomers. Queen Elizabeth Foundry, the gated community Northwest Winds, the Jamin Mansion, the Oak Valleys and Townville Prison Center are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Countryside are Di Giappo farm, Jamin Family Company and the land buyer Steve Zasts. Cases: 1- The Murdered Milker 2- Riverside Slaughter 3- Decease Behind The Trees 4- The Crimes At Work 5- Can't Touch This 6- Shoot, Carry, Hang 7- Bullets Above 8- Within The Fire 9- Arabian Poison 10- Swimming Dead 11- Murder Behind Bars |-| Commercial Area = The Commercial Area is the second district featured. In this district, there are plenty of shops, but not many rich businesspeople. The shopping mall Newville I, the Ohdie Mansion, the local greenhouse, Columbia Park and Ethon Park are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Commercial Area are Gary Perkins, Green Year Parade and the activists. Cases: 12- Bake My Body 13- End Of The Flight 14- The Corpse Which Smelled Right 15- Jewels Of Death 16- Evil Dinner 17- Dead End 18- Buried With Roses 19- Purchase A Murder 20- Souvenirs For A Grave 21- Rocky Knife 22- Sweep The Eyes |-| Downtown = Downtown is the third district Townville has to offer. When you're Downtown, you get surrounded by high buildings, gigantic companies, corrupt politicians and press coverage! Jade River Bank, Holland river, the City Hall, King David Church and Newville's cold storage room are also located in this district. The most imporant plots in Downtown are Jade River Holdings, Today's Network, the Cleaning Patrol, Linda Farren, the Mayor's businesses and the mayoral elections. Cases: 23- Greed Of The Treasures 24- Newspaper In Blood 25- Red Waters 26- Hoist The Dead 27- Sudden Death 28- A Lethal Campaign 29- Jump To Hell 30- Climb Out The Culvert 31- Wardrobed Corpse 32- White Ghoulish Nurses 33- Fishy Tastes |-| Residential Zone = The Residential Zone is the fourth district in Townville. Here is where most of Townville's population live so this district is full of houses instead of shops and buildings. There is currently a gang war going on there, so there are many crimes happening every day in this place. Townville Soccer Stadium, the 15th Bridge, the shopping mall Newville II, the Sports Club and The Catalunya Palace are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Residential Zone are the Flukes-Hades gang war, Townville Soccer Championship and Harry Clover. Cases: 34- Guns In The Backyard 35- A Cake To Die For 36- Soccer And Firecrackers 37- Off With The Head 38- Up The Roof 39- Dress The Veins 40- Suspended Match 41- Killing In The Borderline 42- The Parking Lot Of Homicides 43- The Restaurant Phantom 44- Demise In Fresh Air |-| Cultural Center = The Cultural Center is the fifth district in Townville. It's the district in which art and money are the most important things. Here are a lot of musicians, painters, sculptors and other artists, as well as businessmen on top of wealthy companies. Townville's University, Riverside Park, the Four Daffodils gated community, Right Sound factory, Seaside Hotel and Townville's electricity ware plant are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Cultural Center are Elena Smith's suicide, the Right Art vs. Artclan business feud... Cases: 45- The Heinous Painting 46- Economic Studies Of Death 47- Yoga Killers 48- Blue Blood |-| Sixth district = The sixth and final district of Townville hasn't been published yet. It's a district with little population, similar to the Countryside. There's going to be a car race in this district which will take the life of a very important character from Townville. Cases: 56- Known Governors of Townville *Sid the fifth -- 1701/1732 (as United Counties emperor) *Sid the sixth -- 1732/1737 (as United Counties emperor) Mayors: *Arthur Grannell (Founder) -- 1737/1744 *Arnold Holland -- 1782/1786, 1786/1790 & 1794/1798 *Justus Gandil -- 1790/1794 * Damian Greensworth (Comunist Party) --2002/2006 *Lucy Loas (Aristocrat Party) -- 2006/2010 *Zachariah Loas (United Socialism) -- 2010/2014 *Paul Waters (Capitalist Alliance) --''' 2014/2018 Townville Police Department *Chief Alan Smith: Alan Smith is the Chief of police in Townville. Sometimes, he's the one who announces the player that there's a new case to investigate. He's a friendly man but he takes his job very seriosuly. He appears in most of the cases in Townville. *Lead Inspector Evan Day: Evan Day was an Inspector in TPD, later promoted to Lead Inspector. Usually, he's the player's partner in the cases to investigate. Evan can be a little big-headed from time to time, but he respects others and is always looking for justice. He appears in every one of the cases in Townville. *Coroner Daniel Mossle: Daniel Mossle is the Coroner in the police force. He's a serious man and he's in charge of performing the autopsies on victims. He might also analyze the murder weapon in some cases. It is known that he grew up in the same neighborhood where two gangs fought. *Tech expert Lindsey Vain: Lindsey Vain is a yound and nice girl that has a big knowledge in technology and computing. She's a bit shy but can have fun whenever she wants. She fancies Octavius Keys but she's stopped flirting around him since she found out he was gay. *Forensics expert Sabrina Stone: Sabrina Stone is an adult woman in charge of the physical, chemical and biological analysis required in investigations. She's a very responsible person, but she's very charming also. *Detective Gino Reina: Gino Reina used to be a junior officer that often helps the player and Inspector Evan, and he got later promoted to Detective. He can be naive now and then, but he's very helpful and hates criminals. Ocasionally, he becomes the player's partner, but sometimes Evan is also there, and they argue very often. *Deputy Octavius Keys: Octavius Keys is a police officer who used to work at Townville Prison Center, and has been held as a murder suspect twice. He's really friendly and gets on well with Lindsey who actually fancies him. Sometimes he helps the player when Evan is doing something else. Evan thinks he's a helpful officer but considers him really unexperienced. Citizens arrested |-|Countryside = ¹With daily psychological sessions ²In a psychiatric institution for criminals, solitary confinment |-|Commercial Area = ¹ In a psychiatric institution for criminals, shared confinment ² In a psychiatric institution for criminals ³ Psychologic sessions for the next two years ° With monthly permissions to go out |-|Downtown = ¹ In a juvenile detention center. ² 1 year in a psychiatric institution for criminals, after which she'll go to jail. ³ In a psychiatric institution for criminals, after which the Court will try her again. ° Already free of this indictment ^ 1 year in a psychiatric institution for criminals, after which she'll go to jail. |-|Residential Zone = ¹ In a psychiatric institution for criminals. ² Already free of this indictment. ³ In a psychiatric institution for criminals. |-|Cultural Center = ¹With sessions with a psychologist for the next 20 years. |-|Sixth district = Police Dogs In every district, there is a police dogs shop for the players to unlock. Adopting one of these, the player will be more likely to earn rewards after investigating a crime scene. These rewards depend on the dog the player buys. The shops are the following: |-|Countryside Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Contryside, the player has to earn 2 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are the next: |-|Commercial Area Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Commercial Area, the player has to earn 13 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are the next: |-|Downtown Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the third district, the player has to earn 24 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are the next: |-|Residential Zone Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the fourth district, the player has to earn 35 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are the next: |-|Fifth Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the fifth district, the player has to earn 46 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are the next: |-|Sixth Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the sixth district, the player has to earn 57 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are the next: Cases ''Notes references:' *▓: new main character or main suspect introduced *♥: romance or relationships (for main characters or main suspects) *►: main character or main suspects development *◄: main character, main suspects or dead people's past *D: District main topic *~: Dr. Cyanide *☼: New district Category:Townville content